


i found love where it wasn't supposed to be (right in front of me)

by bellamyblke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellamy is a sweetheart basically, but not really???, clarke is still dealing with herself, hopeful! fic, idk how to tag this, post-season 2 finale, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblke/pseuds/bellamyblke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this tumblr prompt: what about Bellamy sneaking off camp after a week with no word from Clarke so he can try to find her, just to make sure she's okay, he brings things like water and medicine and some food just in case she needs it, and he eventually finds her at the bunker and they finally talk about what they did and what happened to Bell when he was taken by the Mountain Men and they just cry a little and hug it out and idk after that up to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i found love where it wasn't supposed to be (right in front of me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 so don't kill me if it's awful or tagged wrong HOPE U ENJOY xxx

He knows he probably shouldn't be doing this.

He knows she needs her space.  That’s the reason she decided to leave, after all. Her burdens were too heavy to carry and she was too headstrong to allow him to share them with her, regardless of what they’d decided together in Mount Weather.

But all of this doesn’t matter, Bellamy decides as he trudges out of camp, a pack slung across his shoulders.  He hasn’t heard from Clarke in a week and even though he expected not to, he’s still worried. He knows she’s strong enough to fight off anybody she comes across but she didn’t take anything with her.  She has no food, no water, and no medicine. What if she were to get sick?

This is why he carries the pack, filled with everything he thinks she’d need, to the edge of the tree-lined forest.  He contemplates placing it deeper within the thick brush but if he knows Clarke, he knows that she’ll most likely stand here tonight and take a quick glance to make sure everything’s still alright at camp before she goes any further. 

Bellamy sets the pack down gently and hesitates, wondering if this will be good enough or whether she’ll even appreciate the gesture in the first place.

 _No harm in trying_ , he thinks before trudging away. 

When he turns back one last time before re-entering camp, he notices with a small smile that the pack is already gone.

~

It becomes a sort of therapeutic routine for him, dropping off a backpack every other day for Clarke, venturing deeper and deeper into the forest each time. He always looks for her and wonders if _this time_ will be the occasion she shows her face and decides she’s ready to come back to Camp Jaha. She doesn’t, though and it’s the frustration that stems from her absence that he finds himself actively seeking out her wild, blonde waves or the tan colour of her skin.

About two months into her disappearance, Bellamy stumbles upon something unusual and alarming. He discovers it when he takes a step and something unnatural crunches under his shoe. He lifts his foot in curiosity and finds one of the many ration packs he’s left for her, still wrapped and uneaten. _She must’ve just dropped it accidentally_ , he thinks at first because he doesn’t really want to think about any of the alternatives.

Bellamy tucks the ration into his current pack and continues on his way until he hears another _crunch_ and _okay, something’s going on here._ He bends down and plucks another ration package from the earth before looking to his right and nearly blanching at what he sees.

There are dozens of ration packages, all strewn in a haphazard line that he has to squint to see but it’s there.  It leads to something. Something she wants him to see.  _Hell,_ it may even lead to Clarke.

With sudden urgency, Bellamy follows the trail eagerly, not stopping to pick up any of the food this time.  He’s sent on a winding path for a few minutes and all he can think is, _Have I really left her this much food?_ before the trail ends and suddenly everything makes sense.

Bellamy stands on the hill in utter disbelief. Clarke has led him back to the bunker, the one where they first found guns and he taught her how to shoot and he had that first twinge of _something_ for her deep in his gut that has never really gone away. He can’t help but grin because even with all of the heartless decisions she’s had to make in the past, she still manages to find it in herself to be sentimental.

He runs now, straight towards the entrance he remembers off by heart, yanking the door open with haste and clambering down the stairs with an urgency he forgot he was capable of. He reaches the bottom and races into the room they’d visited so long ago but it’s empty.

Suddenly he’s worried that this is all a trap until he feels a familiar presence in the room and Clarke says, “Remember this place?” in a breathy voice.

Bellamy turns around slowly because he’s dreamed of this moment, reuniting with her _again_ and he wants to make it last as long as possible. He drops the pack from his shoulder as soon as their eyes meet and he rushes forward, pulling her into an embrace that’s even tighter than their last one.

“Hi,” she breathes against the crook of his neck, her arms tucking under his jacket and resting around his waist.

“Clarke,” he greets, because he’s missed saying her name in her presence. He pulls away reluctantly to examine her face and she looks healthy, to his relief.  His gaze must last a little bit longer than expected because Clarke raises an eyebrow at him, much to Bellamy’s surprise.

“I’m fine, Bellamy.”

Bellamy lets out a disbelieving sigh because Clarke’s spent the past two months _alone_ with her thoughts and her demons yet she can still stand here and tell him she’s fine without hesitation.

“I haven’t seen you in two months. I’m allowed to be concerned.”

Clarke purses her lips at this and Bellamy decides to change the subject.

“So, _Hansel and Gretel_ was what you were going for, huh?”

She smiles without showing teeth and Bellamy declares it a small victory. “I’m glad you noticed.”

They stand in silence for a little bit after that, which doesn’t make any sense because he’s sure there’s so much more left they have to say to each other.

“Why?” Bellamy asks stupidly, because there’s no context but it sums up everything he wants to ask her.

Of course, she understands. “I need to talk to you,” Clarke answers, hands still at her side. “I’ve had a lot of time to think and…I’ve realized there’s a lot I still don’t know.”

With curiosity, he asks, “Like what?”

Clarke looks away, that hard frown returning to her face and he doesn’t like it. It means she’s stressed and thinking too hard. “You never told me what they did to you in there.  In Mount Weather.”

Bellamy’s lips press into a thin, hard line because this was the _one thing_ he never wanted to talk about with her or with anybody for that matter. Nobody needed to know what he’d been through because it was _nothing_ compared to what Raven, Abby or Harper endured during their time in the mountain.

“Nothing. Like I said, Maya helped me escape so I wasn’t tied up for long.”

“Don’t lie to me, Bellamy.”

“What difference does it make?” he says with a little anger, because he’s missed her _so much_ and this is definitely not the way he envisioned this conversation to be going.

“I have to know what hurt I put you through in order to move on.”

“Why, Clarke? It was _my_ idea to be the inside man, not yours. And I willingly risked my life for our people, _not_ for you!” Bellamy rasps, trying not to be too loud. “Don’t you understand? What happened to me wasn’t because of you or for you. It was for _our_ people. The people we’re supposed to be leading together.”

Bellamy pauses to take a breath and this is when he notices Clarke’s crying. She’s been so silent about it that he hasn’t even noticed and now he feels like such an insensitive asshole that he can’t help but bring her in for another hug.  She sobs into his shoulder this time and his heart nearly shatters at the sound.

“Clarke,” he starts gently, rubbing her back. “Stop blaming yourself for everything. You should hear the way people talk about you back at camp. They all miss you. And hell, are they ever lost without your direction.”

She sniffs delicately and looks up at Bellamy with bleary eyes. “That’s why I put you in charge.”

Bellamy scoffs as he looks down at her, “Yeah. But I’m no Clarke Griffin.”

“And I’m no Bellamy Blake.”

He wipes a stray tear that’s fallen all the way down to her jaw and tangles a hand in her hair gently. “Well I’m glad we cleared that up.”

Clarke laughs for the first time in what feels like forever and Bellamy swears his knees almost go weak. 

“When are you coming back, Clarke?” Bellamy finally whispers, utterly scared to know the answer.

She breaks his gaze but still grips his shoulders tightly, pressing her lips together.  He knows she’s steeling herself for what she’s about to say. “Not right now, Bellamy.”

His head stoops in disappointment, black curls falling in front of his eyes.  He should’ve known she wouldn’t be ready yet.

“Alright,” Bellamy replies and his voice cracks. “Want me to make a trail of rations for you when you do?”

Clarke shakes her head and Bellamy’s heart is sinking down, down until she says, “No. I know my way back to you.”

It is then that Bellamy leans down, pressing his lips to Clarke’s forehead sweetly, to return the favour for the kiss she placed on his cheek so delicately two months ago.

“May we meet again,” he tells her with sincerity, hoping his eyes convey the love and admiration he has for her.

Clarke takes on a determined, intense expression before she looks Bellamy straight in the eyes and says, “We will.”


End file.
